Forever's Fantasy
by qweenelsa
Summary: You know the word "Forever?" It can mean many things not just what people entitle it to mean. Sure the word may mean "to last an eternity" but to Alice and Shun, it doesn't. We all know that all good things must come to an end and so it will, but heartbreak doesn't necessarily follow. The Year is 2007 in Wardington, Japan and our two star crossed lovers shall find their "forever"
1. one

Staring into those beautiful hazel irises, I literally melted. The way his hair tossed in the wind and his face so perfectly shaped had me in awe. Honestly, I loved him to death, but I could never get close enough to tell him let alone be friends with him. Always standing from afar, watching and admiring him from a distance.

"Alice, when are you going to admit to him that you like him?" asked my impatient, feisty friend Runo. Honestly, she and Dan have been dating back to the time when they still brawled together and I've always been watching them love eachother with such interesting and beautiful affection that I sometimes get jealous and wonder if I will ever have a relationship like they do. Well at least a person who would love me.

"Quiet Runo! I don't want him to hear us or know we are here," I whispered back to her softly, putting my pointer finger against my puckered lips.

She held up her hands in defeat and walked away towards the school. Yes, we are in high school now, all of us. There's obviously the six of us plus a couple more like Ace, Mira, Baron, and Billy. We always got together for lunch but the guys and girls sit at different tables and stuff but sometimes the "couples" leave a little before the bell to talk privately. I for one sit alone when that happens.

The funny thing is, I'm surprised he's never noticed my presence before. Really, it's kind of weird but I guess he's too focused on his main subject, being alone. Sure he's a loner, but he's a hawt loner, no joke.

"Do you need help getting down from there?" asked a voice that I have always dreamed of that would speak to me but that wasn't what I wanted it to say.

"Uh, no... I am fine thank you..." I said softly and looked down at the branch of the tree I was sitting in. Yes, I sit in a tree to watch him all the time but hey, it gives you a good perspective and view.

He nodded his head and left. I suddenly felt a little lonely again. I kind of wished he would have stayed to talk to me. Suddenly, I felt the branch weighing down a little bit due to more weight being applied. I gasped at who I saw siting next to me. He did and he was smiling at me with one of those signature sexy smiles that would make every girl in the school melt, if only he wasn't such a loner.

I shifted a little bit away from him, scared that I was too close to him, but as soon as I scooted away, his smile fell a little. I stopped and hesitated to scoot back but eventually I did and the smile brightened a bit. Blushing to a deep red, I looked down at my hands that were shaking and refused to stop so I had to clasp them together to prevent it from being shown to him.

"Alice," he whispered into my ear, "look at me."

I shook my head while still looking down. I wasn't just shy, I was mega shy. I mean yes he's been a part of the group since the beginning but I really didn't talk to him as much and it was okay. This alone time with him is killing me so much.

I felt his strong fingers rest underneath my chin and I blushed even more as he brought my face to look up at him. As my eyes met his, I got lost in the gorgeousness of those orbs. My chocolate eyes locked on to those eyes and refused to look away. His fingers on my chin left and trailed to my cheek which eventually led to his hand on my cheek, caressing it softly. I tried to say something but nothing audible could come out of my mouth so I basically had my mouth open in a little O shape.

"I know you have been watching me... Ally," he said with a huge grin on his face.

Ally? He already got a nickname for me? And he knows I have been watching him? Oh my gosh kill me now.

"I-I have but you, I mean, I do it cause um, I really, umm..." I mumbled but apparently he heard me. He started chuckling a little and shifted his position closer to me where our sides were touching. With a simple touch, my cheeks burnt and my heart was pounding so fast I literally think I wants to leave my body.

"Ally, calm down," he assured me and pressed my head down to where my head was leaning on his broad shoulders. I was a little stiff at first but then I relaxed, loving the feeling of my head on his shoulders and his head leaning on mines. "There, feel better?"

I nodded a little and suddenly I felt a little tired. Knowing I have the next period off I decided to take a nap, so I dosed off feeling suddenly more relaxed than I have ever been this entire year.

When I came to, I woke up to him smiling at me and our hands were together, fingers tightly laced. "You know, your cute when you sleep," he whispers into my ear.

I shiver a little from his breath on my ear. He started chuckling and took the hand that wasn't on mine to brush my hair to the side so it would frame my face. He left his hand on my cheek and stared at me.

The bell for the next class to begin just rang and I seriously thought I heard him sigh.

"I've gotta go to, um... chem- no, it was calculus. I'll see ya later..." I mumbled out and tried to leave but his strong muscles pulled me back to him where I sat on his lap.

"I know, we are in the same class Ally," he said,"we can head there together, okay?"

I nodded and made a gesture with my eyes to show him that we have to get going. He nodded and wrapped his hands around my waist to place me to the side and then he jumped off, landing perfectly on the ground. He then turned to me and held his hands up.

"Jump. I'll catch you."

I was so scared but I had to get off of this tree somehow. The previous times I've done this, I climbed down the trunk or had Runo help me but I guess change is good. With one motion, I jumped off and landed in his arms with him carrying me bridal style. Setting me back down on my feet, he went to grab my backpack and his and carried them to class for me. The entire way to class, I didn't say anything and neither did he, the silence really wasn't that awkward. It was nice and beautiful. People were really giving me weird looks in the hall ways but I ignored it because I barely noticed them at all. All my mind can think about was the little moment the both of us had on the tree.

When we arrived to class, everyone's heads turned and stared at us, even the teacher. "Well well, looks like our final two members are here and they are late. Detention tomorrow afternoon, both of you."

Great. Wonderful way to start the class.

* * *

><p>hi hi! yes I'm qweenelsa and I'm starting a new story that I have just thought of posting but I didn't think I wanted to post so... yeah. it's an old fandom so, idk if anyone still reads Bakugan anymore.<p>

This story is a ShunxAlice fan fic and there will be the other brawlers' couples like DanxRuno, AcexMira, and JuilexBilly. Marucho and Baron will single until I find a partner for them... maybe an OC.

if you guys don't like this then I guess I can delete it after a week and no one is reading it.


	2. two

After school today, I walked out of my final class to see him standing there waiting for me by the doorframe. I blushed slightly and approached him with a little smile on my face. His face suddenly lit up as soon as he saw me and he reached for my bag, offering to carry it for me. I nodded and handed it over to him. The two of us left the school grounds together and I have to say, all of our friends seemed to look at us all funny and I think Runo even gave me a thumbs up.

Once we left the school grounds, I was kind of surprised he knew exactly the same trail I take home everyday to my apartment. I lived on my own because Grandfather Michael was out of town on a business trip and he insisted I rent an apartment until he came back. The entire trip we really didn't say much due to my shyness and his lonely exterior. When we got to my apartment building, I stopped at the front door and turned to him, smiling, showing him that I appreciated his company. He nodded and did something so surprising... he kissed me on the cheek. It was a soft little peck but I still loved it anyway.

As he left to go home, he turned around one more time to look at me before leaving. I sighed and walked into the building, pressed the up button and waited for the elevator. After it dinged, I walked in and pressed the 4 button for the fourth floor. I stood there staring at the numbers that counted up until it hit my floor and when the doors flew open, I bumped into someone. Looking up, I saw that it was Ace. Yes, I live right down the hall from Ace Grit. Thing is, Ace and I are like siblings, we were really close and we tell eachother everything that happens in our little lives. Sometimes he tells me how wonderful Mira is and how he can't stand not being there with her all the time. I just nodded and smile and sometimes I give him a little advice from time to time.

"Alice, your home! I need to tell you something, come!" he said dragging me towards his room, unlocking it and opening it wide open for me.

"What's with the rush Ace? I just got home," I giggled a little bit at his fast motions today.

After locking the door, he plopped himself on the bed and sighed. Then he sat up and looked me right in the eyes and asked me," Are you and Shun dating now?" He was grinning at me.

I was so shocked to even hear him say that but at the same time I wish I knew the answer. Sure we just hung out on a tree branch and he walked me to class and got me detention for the first time in my life and walking me home then kissing my cheek, but it really didn't seem that couple-y thing to me.

"No, we aren't. I mean I don't know... You saw us today?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, pretty much the entire group saw you guys and I guess some of the guys are really happy Shun has finally asked you out cause that's really all he ever talks about with Dan and I," he says chuckling a little and getting up to sit next to me on the other bed.

"R-really? I-I didn't even- whoa..."

I tried to catch my breath cause I'm pretty sure I was hyperventilating right then and there. Ace saw me and died laughing at me. He even fell on the floor clutching his stomach and tears were streaming from his stormy gray eyes. "Oh wow Alice, your just so silly sometimes. You should be getting back to your place okay? See you tomorrow!"

"Fine. Night Ace," I called back to him when I opened the door and walked out to my little place. Once I opened the door, I walked in and closed the door behind me.

The place wasn't that big but it was pretty cozy. I had a kitchen to the left of the doorway with a small table to eat at and working appliances. Straight ahead was the living room with a comfy couch and a flat screen tv hanging on the wall that was a plain white color. Then to my right was the master bedroom, or my room and bathroom. Everything was all neat and tidy because I liked it clean and I have OCD so, yeah.

Reaching for my bag on my shoulder, I realized I didn't have it. _Must have left it at Ace's place_ I thought to myself. I'll get it in the morning... Now for some food.

After dinner and watching an hour of TV, I realized it was getting pretty late so I went to change into my night clothes consisting of a silk pink gown. I know what your thinking, so princess-y but I actually could sleep in anything just that I prefer gowns more. After brushing my teeth and laying down on my bed, I sighed as the memories of today played back in my mind.

* * *

><p>so, umm I see you guys are liking this so far... this is good :)<p> 


	3. three

"Alice! Wake up! It's almost time for school!" Ace knocked and yelled through my door.

I woke up startled and jumped right out of bed and hopped into the shower real quick to get me awake. After showering, getting dressed and brushing my hair, I left my place without getting breakfast to walk with Ace to school. The funny thing is, when I got outside I saw Shun and he was carrying my bag. I blushed and walked up to him, "Hello... did you... have my, umm..."

"Yeah, I forgot to give it back to you yesterday but I brought it back thinking you'd need it today," he said grinning at me.

"T-thanks, we should go..." I muttered to my shoes instead of looking at him," um where is Ace?"

"He left when he saw me, probably to go with Mira."

"Oh, um okay?"

"Anyway, let's head over to school..."

I nodded and began walking side by side the person I always dreamed of that would walk with me somewhere, anywhere, everywhere. Maybe all that dreaming really made my wish come true or something...

"Ally, tell me about yourself, the things I don't already know from before," he asked randomly while gazing out into the distance at the school. Yeah, I only lived like 5 minutes away from school cause grandfather wanted me to be safe on the way home.

"Umm, I like to sit in the trees after lunch to wait for the class period to pass cause I know I don't have class... umm, I like reading and dance is my hobby. I don't know what else I'm supposed to tell you," I said looking at the students in the courtyard.

"Well, there really isn't something your supposed to say, just say what you feel like saying. I know shy people don't really know how to express themselves," he stated as we came to a stop at the entry way to the school.

"Who knew the lonely guy was always so observant?" I said suddenly, not even willing to stop myself and filer out what I wanted to say and not.

"Oh, nice comeback Ally, but your going to have to do a lot better than that to get me leave you alone," he said grinning and picked me up by the waist and tossed me over his shoulder like a kidnapper,"I'm putting you in punishment for that comment though."

"Put me down! I mean it!" I pounded on his back and half yelled so it wouldn't be that obvious to anyone passing by and to be honest, I think I was kind of giggling too.

As he walked into the school grounds, all our friends turned towards us and gasped at what they saw. Even Ace was smiling at me with his goofy smiles that I had to stick my tongue out at him. Runo and Dan were the most shocked of all when we passed them. After passing through our group, he walked me all the way over to the same tree and jumped onto the branch and sat me down gently. Then he left.

"Ummm..."

I started looking for a way down and it seemed the only way down is to jump or crawl down by the trunk. I wanted to crawl down but I saw the massive amount of bugs on the bark so I decided against it. At that very moment, I realized I had to jump or I will be up here forever.

"Any day now Alice... If you want your phone back, you'll jump..." Shun said grinning at me with a devious smirk added to it.

"Your so mean to me... I hate you," I said teasingly but apparently he took it as an offense so he jumped up, brought me down and threw my bag at me, telling me to catch it,"go, just go."

With that, he left and the entire day, he never spoke to me again. Not even when we had detention together would he speak to me.

After our detention session ended, he stopped me in the middle of the hallway but didn't bother to look at me, only at his shoes. I cocked my head to the side and stared at him, wondering if I should ask him what's up or not.

"Alice, back when you said you hated me, did you really mean it?" he asked me softly as he moved closer to me where our sides were brushing each others.

I giggled a little and then said," no, of course not. Why would I hate you? I've been dying to be near you all the time, wishing that one day you would be my boyfriend and then of course dreaming about going to prom together. I just really wanted it so bad that I would spy on you and memorize your schedule so I know the best places to be when you aren't around anyone and are alone. Then the moment when you sat on the tree branch next to me I was literally dying on the inside, afraid that I might mess up my one and only chance to be close to you. God, I'm such a fool to think that the one and only, Shun Kazami, would actually ask me out and-"

"Alice, slow down," he said chuckling then full out laughing at me," wow, my plan worked! I still can't believe you totally fell for it!"

"What? What plan?" I asked very confused.

"Well, I figured if I was silent to you all day, pretending to take it that you 'hate' me and then suddenly brought you here where know one can hear you, then I ask if you really hated me, was all towards getting you to open up your true feelings about me."

I gasped at his master minded plan but then blushed really deep red because I just remembered all the things I just said to him, in front of his face.

"Truly Alice, you are really one heck of a stalker. I can't believe you would go as far as to memorize my schedule and make the time to try and talk to me when I'm not talking to anyone else. Your really different," he said smiling at me, looking me straight in the eyes and then said," different but thoughtful yet a little insane. That's what I really like about you... _Ally_."

I blushed even more on the thought of him saying 'what I really like about you' because that line alone got me spaced out for what seemed like forever before I came back to earth. Once I did come to, I shook my head of those thoughts and tried to focus on my current status: in school after detention.

"Hey, Alice, would you like to maybe hang out this weekend?" he asked suddenly when he realized I finally came back down to reality.

I nodded my head vigorously and smiled my brightest smile at him.

"Great! I'll pick you up right after school. I'll be at the gates waiting."

"Okay."

He smiled and gestured us to leave the building cause apparently we were the only two left in the school besides the janitors who wanted to clean up at the place we were standing at due to us being there. As we left I tried my best not to look at him again, knowing that I will faint if I stare into those honey-brown eyes for too long, but while I was staring at the scenery around the school, I couldn't help but notice a little tuft of dark midnight, blue hair hiding in the bushes.

well, umm there's chapter 3... enjoy


	4. four

A few days past and today is the day. The day that I would finally get a chance to hang out with the one and only Shun Kazami and honestly, I couldn't even keep still in school at all. This anxiety that I had built up inside is just making me jumpy and excited and happy.

After school today, I exited my class and there stood the hot shot himself right next to the doorframe. I smiled and approached him. "Hey, I'm ready."

"Good. I have a perfect place in mind for us tonight and I hope you have a wonderful time," he says with a lopsided smile that melted my heart into a puddle. Why oh why did he have to be so dang hawt?

"Great. Can't wait," I said quietly to him.

He took my bag and gestured that we should go. I followed him out towards the front of the school where almost every couple was in their own world. Each person either blushing or smiling and laughing, just enjoying the little moments they shared with their lovers. As we walked by, I saw Dan and Runo arguing over which meat choice was the better one. Obviously to Dan it was Line Tips and to Runo it was Liver Kabobs and I seriously don't understand why it must be an argument topic. Both are great so why not say that?

The next couple I saw was Billy and Julie and honestly they are the fluffiest couple out there. While Billy was traveling around the world, he often sent postcards from the place he was at currently and that sounds really adorable to me once Julie told me. Both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves, talking about Billy's next baseball game and if Julie was going to be there to support him or she had to work. Yes, she's 18 and still working in Runo's family café.

The last couple I saw was Ace and Mira. Those two are really cute together but sometimes I feel like they are too embarrassed to say much and do what they really wanted to do or say to each other. I've been talking to Ace and he seems to not be bothered by the awkwardness of their relationship. Well, today, it seemed that Ace finally took the big step and got her a bouquet of flowers, white roses with pink tulips. A beautiful assortment, which I helped him pick out, for a wonderfully beautiful person.

"Hey Shun, Alice. What's up?" asked a slightly high pitched voice that could get extremely annoying at times when that voice is trying to explain the difference between girls that are pretty and the girls that try to hard and still look like dirt. Sure her clothes are to die for at times and her hair is always styled perfectly enough to envy, but once you take away all that, your left with a too bubbly, over-confident, annoying cheer captain, Fabia Sheen.

"Umm... hi..." I said shyly to her, not even dating to looking into her eyes.

"Hey, Fabia... look we've got to go, so yeah. Bye," Shun said to get us out of that situation and thank goodness for that. I couldn't stand there any longer hearing how much of a crush she has on Shun and how she and him are perfect for eachother that they are practically soul mates.

"Oh, um... I was going to ask Shun if he would like to come to a party next weekend at my place? You can bring little alice over here, I'm sure she's going to love it since it's going to be her very first party," Fabia said happily to Shun and then looked at me with cold-hard eyes.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the invite," he said dragging me along behind him towards the exit so we could get going.

"I'll see you then!" she yelled at us, more like him, once we left the school grounds.

I sighed and began looking at the scenery that we passed as we were walking down the sidewalk towards town. _I wonder where he's taking me on a Friday night out? _Everywhere I looked, I saw couples holding hands and laughing about the weirdest things. I wished I could be like them, even just walking beside him makes it feel like we're a couple... when I know deep down inside, we weren't.

_But are we?_


	5. five

Shun stopped in front of a small building at the very end of the strip of stores and restaurants. The building was painted red but I could tell it was slowly fading away as the time flew by. The windows are freshly polished and the door was surprising not falling apart at the hinges. A welcome sign was dangling from the little suction cup hanger on the door. In big, bold copperplate font read the words _Sushi-go-round_. It was cute and considerate of him since I so happened to be craving sushi at the moment.

"Yep. I'm taking you to my favorite sushi place. I come here almost every 2 weeks to see what's new and to enjoy their theme nights on Fridays. Today's theme is-" he paused glancing at the little chalk board attached to the door,"- Bakugan night."

I smiled, thinking about the memories about all the brawlers fighting Naga together and then later on taking down the Vexos. Those were some fun times and I will never forget.

Shun opened the door wide open for me saying,"ladies first."

_Such a gentleman. _

I blushed at his gesture and walked through saying 'thank you' when I was inside. Upon observing the small space I come to realize that it seemed newer than I thought. The exterior made it look a little run-down but now that I see the inside, I'm amazed at what I saw. The tables were all shining like they were just polished, the chairs crisp and clean without having any uneven legs, the room was clean and the air smelt like a mixture of shrimp tempura and rice. The perfect sushi smell.

"Hello, Welcome to Sushi-go-round. How many?" asked a petite girl around my age. Her blond hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail and her hipster glasses gave her a little nerdy edge to her thin frame.

"Two. And can we have the best spot you guys got?" Shun asked her politely.

"Sure, follow me."

She turned and walked towards the back of the room and gave us the window view of the beach just a couple miles away and it so happened the sun was setting. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

"Do you know how it works around here? The sushi?" she asked me, but apparently I didn't hear her because I was too focused to the scenery.

"We got this. Thank you though," Shun replied and she smiled, leaving us to go back to her job as hostess.

"So," I started," how does it work around here? I've never been here before..." I asked.

"How it works is that they have like a 'train' of sushi coming out from the kitchen, fresh, and they are on different colored plates which corresponds to the price of each roll like it says on the poster over there," he Dias pointing to the sign behind me that read the values of each plate.

"Oh, that explains the name," I said laughing a little and soon after that, I was looking outside the window again, trying to avoid his gazes at me.

The entire time we waited for the sushi train to start, I was looking out the window and he was checking his phone and sipping the water we ordered. Not much conversation going on but hey, we are the two kids who never really speak much anyway. You would expect that from us.

Suddenly, a loud sound of a horn interrupted my obsession over the sunset to signal that the sushi train was about to take off. I repositioned myself to where I was sitting properly and opened my disposable chopsticks... and then the first sushi came out. It was on a conveyer belt that looped around the entire restaurant and flowing all the way back to the kitchen.

"Okay, whenever you see a sushi you would want, let me know so I can grab it for you. Got it?" he asked me while looking for his own food.

"Yeah, sure. Hey! I want that one!" I said pointing to the Dragon rolls," those are my favorites. The eel is my favorite part of it."

He laughed and grabbed the Dragon roll that sort of looked like... Drago, Dan's partner Bakugan. Whoa... maybe that's why they called it Bakugan night, it's because all the sushi looked like the Bakugan creatures. And as Shun placed it down in front of me, I couldn't hell but squeal in delight. The plate had a green color to it and according to the chart, a green plate is worth $2.00, pretty cheap.

As I dug into my sushi, I couldn't help but moan at how delicious it tasted. This was literally the best sushi I have ever had. I seemed to not get enough of it because as soon as you know it, it's all gone. I was a little disappointed but I knew there were plenty more options left for me to try out.

After eating to what seemed like 6 plates myself and 7 plates for Shun, we finally paid the bill and the totally came out to be almost $50. Man, little prices can add up so quickly. As we got up and walked out, the blond girl wished us goodbye and hoped to see us again. Oh trust me, I will be back soon.

As we walked towards my apartment, I sighed on how full my stomach was and how amazing everything tasted. Even though the conversation was really light, I still loved it and I really hoped he would take me somewhere else this weekend. When I approached the front doors, I turned towards Shun and smiled. "Thank you for that. It was incredible."

"No problem. I figured it would be a great place for us to hang out and eat something. I didn't want to go to the movies cause I didn't want to be mainstream like everyone else. Plus there wasn't anything good to see..." he said.

"Oh. Well I had a good time. I'll see you tomorrow? Or...?" I hinted, hoping he'd catch it but sadly, he didn't.

"I have to do ninja training with grandpa tomorrow and Sunday too, but only on Sunday's where I get half the day off. We can hang then."

"Okay. Cool... see you..." I said waking away and I didn't even turn around to look back at Shun to see if he left or not. I just kept walking in towards the building and I pressed the elevator button to the fourth floor and surprised to find a smiling Ace standing in front of the open elevator doors.

"So, what's the story between you two? Is there something you have to tell me Alice?"

"No, it's none of your business. We just hung out at a little sushi bar that's all," I said quickly and moved to the side so I could pass him to get to my room," and besides, even if he did ask me out, I would have been laying down the exact moment he asked an what happened exactly on that day to you by now wouldn't I?"

He looked at me all funny and then gave me another smile but this one seemed more sadden."You know Alice, I've got a secret to tell you. Come to my room, please."

* * *

><p>yay! another chapter :)<p> 


	6. six

"What is it, Ace?" I asked once I got situated on the side that I always sat at, which was the bed nearest to the door, just I case I needed to bolt.

"Well, I-I, ummm, well Mira broke up with me..." he said sadly, trailing off in tears.

I knew how much he liked Mira since the bakugan battle brawlers resistance started when she first recruited him and his first battle with her ended in a lost. I was really sad that they weren't together anymore. They truly were a cute couple.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but why did she?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to bring up what happened.

"She thinks it won't work out, between our schedules, which we have no classes together and only having lunch and after school to hang out. Plus over the weekends she has dance with Julie and I have tae-kwon-do with Dan and Shun. We rarely get to see eachother and yeah, she just thought it's best to end it," he said slowly, tearing up as he recalled what happened earlier within the day,"but I loved her so much, Alice. I'm not ready to let her go..."

"I'm sorry, Ace. I know you feel this way now, but it will get better, I promise," I said trying to assure him.

I gave him a bug bear hug to let him know that I was always there for him, no matter what happens. He hugged back even tighter and cried tears into my shoulder and my back, but I didn't mind. If I was in a similar situation, I would need someone to support me and let me know that someone will be there when it hurts the most.

"Ace, listen, I can't bear to see you like this, maybe you should go hang out with your friends and have some quality time with them. Just get some fresh air," I tried to advise him, hoping he'd take it, but he only nodded his head and lifted his head from my shoulder.

I smiled at him and got up from my position, leaving the room and a heartbroken Ace behind.

When I got back to my place, I shut the door and hung up my bag on the hook I had placed beside the door so I could never forget my school bag or purse if I were to go on a date or outing with friends.

As I was getting ready to go to bed, I kept thinking about Shun and the little "hangout" we had at Sushi-go-round. With that thought in my mind, I couldn't help but smile at it. Just thinking about him gave me butterflies in my stomach and making the blush creep up to my face. Well, I wouldn't have to embarrass myself in front of him for another two days. The weekend was here and I was ready to lay down on the couch and watch tv all day or hang out with Runo and the girls at a party that they got invited to but wanted to bring me.

Just as I was drifting to sleep, the last person I had in mind was Ace. I felt his pain. I knew what he was going through even though it didn't seem like it, someone you cared about leaving you for a long time or forever. An eternity without the one you love is just a prison cell of longing and lost.

* * *

><p>yay another chapter. it seems you guys like this story ?<p> 


	7. seven

"Saturday morning rolled around and I didn't really get out of bed until 11 am, so close to noon. That is the latest I have ever slept in.

"I jumped out of bed, took a bath, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I basically wore a T-shirt and skinny jeans, who needs to look good for a date with the television? Slowly walking to the kitchen to get breakfast, I came in to see Shun siting at the dinning table. Wait what? I rubbed my eyes because maybe I was delusional and probably half asleep, but once I rubbed my eyes he was still there.

How did you-? When? What?" I just asked a series of questions, just confused on how he even knew which apartment was mines or how he even got in.

"Good Morning Ally, Ace let me in," he said simply, smiling at me, making me melt into a pile of goop.

"Did you have breakfast yet? I was just going to get some."

"Yeah, I've already had some so it's just you."

"Okay," I said walking over to the cabinet and getting a bowl out and poured myself milk and cereal and then plopped myself down on the opposite side of the table,"so, why did Ace let you in?"

He shrugged and said," guess he was still sad about Mira and all. Probably would do anything or let anyone do anything and he wouldn't really care."

As I was eating my cereal I thought about what he said and about Ace. He shouldn't be feeling this way, he's too great of a guy to let fall down in the slumps. When I looked down to get another spoonful of cereal, it was all gone. I ate all of it that fast? I sighed and got up to place it in the sink then I sat myself back down at the dinning table, staring at the little details in my apartment. Did you know I had a little pink stain on the left side of the door?

"I'm here to ask if you wanted to hang out today. Ace and Dan have other things to do so they can't attend our training today," he asked me out of the blue, snapping my attention back to him.

"I don't- I really, umm... sure?" I mumbled out, not sure why I was being shy to just accept his offer. What was wrong with me?

"Great, let's go."

_um Wait, now?_

"N-now? It's only 11:30, I mean it's pretty early outside and all. Plus I have to get dressed and it's just-"

"Go, get dressed. I'll wait for you," he interrupted me and say down on my couch, flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

"Kay then..." I said trudging to my room and believe me when I say it took me forever to find the right outfit to wear, but in the end I decided with a plain lavender dress that reached the top of my knees and had a yellow bow across the middle, tying the excess strings in the back. Makeup really didn't take much, since I only wore eyeliner and bit of foundation. I brushed my hair and tied it in a ponytail, leaving the excess hair to frame my face. Grabbing a white jacket, I left the room and found Shun staring wide eyes at... me? His mouth as agape a tad bit and he couldn't tear away from me until I waved at him to snap him out.

"Hey, I'm done, so now what?" I asked him

"Well, leave everything to me. Just follow me and try not to get lost okay? I want to go and put lost posters around the city because you decided to look at dresses. Okay?"

"...okay..." I said quietly with my head hung low. Why is he treating me like a kid? Does he think I don't know how to navigate the streets by myself or something?

"I'm not a kid!" I half yelled in a pout, realizing I just thought out loud and he was staring at me with a grin on his face. I covered my mouth and looked anywhere but at Shun. Gosh, why do I have to make such a fool out of myself?

He started laughing and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together and holding on firmly, he led me to the elevator and pushed the down button. Once the doors opened, we filed in and he pushed the lobby button and the doors closed tight, trapping us in our own little wonderland. I felt heat rise to my face as I looked down at our hands. Literally, I think I'd go insane if this elevator doesn't hurry up.

Once the elevator stopped and opened the doors, we exited and he led me out of the building and towards the direction of the school. We kept walking in silence, holding hands, looking like a couple. I wonder if we are considered a couple yet? No, not yet... He hasn't officially asked me to so, what's the rush? Maybe I should calm and down and let nature take its course. After all, it did bring me closer to him in the past week and we did hang out a little bit more than we used to.

He past the school and I looked at the road ahead, trying to guess where we were heading to. The only place I knew that was past the school was the sushi place but I doubt he would take me there again since we just went yesterday. What was past the sushi place? The mall? No, too far. A fancy restaurant? No, it's only noon and there weren't any open for lunch time. Movie theater? No, it was behind us now, in the opposite direction of where we were going.

"I was too busy thinking about where we were going to even realize he stopped in his tracks... right in front of a carnival.

"A carnival? Your taking me to a carnival?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the last day they are here so I might as well get out and look around there. Besides, I have never been to a carnival before so this will be my first time. What about you? Have you been to one before?"

"No."

"Well, this is great then. We get to go to our first carnival together," he said, ending with a smile that I just couldn't resist giving him a hug just then and there but I knew it would be so awkward since we weren't really together.

"Cool. So that means you have the tickets?" I asked

No, not yet anyway. The ticket booth is over there," he said pointing towards a small little booth with a gloomy salesperson standing inside it, giving out tickets and telling everyone to enjoy there time in a monotonous voice," I'll be right back. Stay here."

"Sure, okay?" I responded, not sure on how I should react to the dog commands he just gave me.

Standing around waiting for him, I looked around the carnival and I saw many couples going on rides, holding hands taking a stroll, playing games together and winning prizes for eachother and even some were kissed after they won a prize for their lover.

I envied them but I knew that someday, I will have someone, maybe Shun, to be with me always and making me happy with each day I spend with them. Getting so caught up in lala land, I didn't even notice Dan and Runo walking around here with linked arms, each holding an ice cream cone and licking it faster than the other, trying to prevent the creamy liquid to drop on their clothes or hands.

"Dan look! It's Alice!" Runo yelled at Dan and pointed towards me. She dragged him over to me and I was laughing at how Dan looked while being dragged. These two are my favorite couple, they always made me laugh, even if it wasn't intentional.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" asked Runo, licking her dripping ice cream off the side of the cone.

"I came with Shun, he's getting the tickets," I replied and smiled a little at Dan, nodding a hello to him as well.

"So Shun finally got the guts to ask you out? Man, I owe Marucho ten bucks," Dan said, stuffing his mouth full of the waffle cone and swallowed it after a few seconds.

"Well, not exactly asking me out, but I guess he sort of implied it," I said.

"Okay then. Still, I owe Marucho... Well, we hope to see you guys in the carnival and don't forget to have fun," he said winking at me and then leaving with Runo hand in hand

I sighed and envied how they walked together towards the Ferris wheel. I wish someday, someone will be there with me at all times. Holding my hand, laughing at me embarrassing myself, giving me kisses every now and then... I guess I just want it all.

"I'm back, Ally," Shun said suddenly, shocking me and making me jump a foot in the air," haha, did I scare you?"

I blushed and looked down at my shoes and said," no, you didn't... well maybe... yes you did."

He laughed and handed me my ticket. "Hope your ready to have the time of your life."

"We will see."

* * *

><p>honestly this took me long to get published cause the way I do it is write it on my phone and the copy and paste it onto here. This time, I don't know why but they added like little symbols and numbers after each line that I hit enter on so, I had to go back and get rid of all that...;-;<p>

anyways, here's the long awaited chapter! hope you enjoy!

Qweenlesa


	8. eight

We walked in together and I really was nervous. I'm hanging out with Shun Kazami, the silent sexy boy who've I've dreamed of going on a date with. Wait, this isn't a date... it's just us hanging out.

As we walked towards the roller coaster, I suddenly got really nervous and scared. I haven't been on a roller coaster before and I certainly won't start now, no matter what Shun says.

"Alice, I want to take you on a 'roller coaster ride and if you love this give me a kiss cause you ain't seen nothing yet,'" he said.

"Quoting Avril Lavigne now huh Shun?" I smirked, kind of impressed that a guy like him would listen to a punk pop artist like Avril, not that I mind since I liked her music too.

"Yeah, her music sometimes speaks to me. Now on what I said, I'm going to take you on a roller coaster ride and if you like it, maybe I'll reward you... with a kiss."

I flushed madly just thinking of the last part of his proposition. The word '_kiss_' was not properly registering in my mind. Remember when I said nothing Shun says would get me to go? Yeah, well... I lied. That got me to get on the roller coaster.

As they were strapping us into the seat and making sure everything was set before releasing our little train onto the tracks of doom, I felt like hurling. I wasn't ready. My first roller coaster ride will probably end with me throwing up my breakfast of cereal. I wanted to get out of here.

Suddenly Shun grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together so we were holding hands. He looked at me and smiled, reassuring me that he would hold on until the end of the ride. I blushed and looked away at anything but his face.

The jolt of the roller coaster startled me and the car began moving towards the beginning of the track. This is it. I'm going to die. As the car began to accelerate towards the first hill I was okay so far, but I certainly wasn't ready for a hill drop yet.

Covering my eyes with my other hand that wasn't holding Shun's, I braced myself for the pause of the cart and then the sudden drop that I have seen in movies and tv shows.

The car stopped for about 3 seconds before it curved over and dropped instantly, going 90 miles an hour downhill, burning off the potential energy it stored up. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. inside I felt so scared, yet I felt a rush of excitement. My first hill was actually not that bad. We rode the coaster for about 10 more minutes and then it was time to get off.

When the car slowed down to a stop at the docking station, the seat holders released and I hopped out of the car, my stomach was queasy but I felt great. I actually enjoyed the ride. I kind of want to go on it again.

"So Alice, did you enjoy the ride?" Shun asked me with a hopeful smile on his face.

I smirked and said," nope. Not at all."

His smile fell and soon returned when he saw something from afar. "Hey, there's Ace. Maybe we should invite him since he's feeling lonely. What do you say?"

I turned around and saw a mint haired boy trudge around the area, looking at the ground and bumping into people and that's when he would look up, to apologize and then back down to his feet. I felt bad for him and then next thing I knew, I was running towards him, leaving Shun behind.

"Ace! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting some fresh air and a change of scenery from my apartment. You?"

"I'm here with Shun. We are umm... hanging out," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, okay. I'll leave you guys be then. I'll just go... to the Ferris wheel," he said sadly, looking down once again at his shoes.

"Actually, do you want to join us?" asked Shun who came up from behind me and placed an arm around my shoulder in a friendly way. I think.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," he replied.

I smiled when I heard that. I get to hang out with my best guy friends at a fun place like the carnival. What can go wrong?

* * *

><p>Well sorry for the long break, I had schoolwork and then things on the weekends to do. I guess I could fill you guys in on what I did...<p>

but that would take effort. XD

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter I some how put together yesterday on the ride home from my aunt's house.

Although I literally wrote like the next chapter after this and possibly a bonus content with Shun's point of view so, yeah. You all have that to look forward to .

Have a nice day and thanks for reading this little story.

**Queen Elsa ~**


	9. nine

We were heading towards the Ferris wheel, the final ride of the night. Me, Ace and Shun had a great time, especially me. This was my first carnival and I loved it so much. Ace won a cute little teddy bear for me but Shun won an adorable medium sized unicorn with a golden horn. We rode lots of rides, some in which I dragged them to and some where they had to push me on it, but overall this was the best night of my life.

As we were heading towards the wheel, I saw Runo and Dan again. They were getting on the Ferris wheel too. I literally ran towards them, dragging both Ace and Shun towards the bluenette and the brunette.

"Runo! Dan! Wait for us!" I yelled at them, hoping they would wait for us.

Luckily, Runo turned around and saw me. She grabbed Dan's hand and pulled on it, making him stop in his tracks. He yanked his hand away and began yelling at Runo but he stopped when he saw us approach them. Smiling at all of us and smirking at Shun, he said, "so Shun, I see now is the time you got the guts to ask her out huh?"

Shun blushed. He actually blushed when they were talking about me. Am I going crazy?

"I didn't ask her out, I just wanted to hang out as friends. That's all," he replied all confidently.

Suddenly, my heart was hurting a little. I mean, I knew we were together and all but still, I thought this seemed like a little more then just friends.

"Oh, okay Shun. I thought I was going to have to pay Marucho for the bet we made but, yay, thanks for saving me there pal," Dan said, slapping Shun's shoulder.

"Um, I kinda want to go on the ride now Dan. It's going to close soon!" Runo said suddenly, interrupting everything that was happening between the two guys. I was kind of glad for that though. Thanks to Runo, I didn't have to listen to them go on about things that might break my heart and to think today was going perfectly.

I nodded and agreed with her, following her up to the stairs where we would board the little basket. Then I felt a strong grip on my wrist and I turned around to see Ace, giving me a sad look that sort of resembled a puppy dog. I instantly felt sorry for him and stayed back and let Dan, Runo and Shun board the basket. The next basket was ours, just me and him. I knew Shun wouldn't mind since we weren't really dating and it was just friends after all. Ace and I had a brother/sister relationship, he really should have nothing to worry about.

I boarded the basket and sat down and Ace sat down on the opposite seat across from me. The worker closed the door and started up the ride, making the basket go up and around.

I was staring at the night sky, admiring the stars that shined in the sky. It sure was so beautiful and very romantic. I sighed, wishing it was Shun sitting opposite of me but I can't complain, Ace is also pretty cute and believe it or not, I used to have a crush on him. It really wasn't that big of a crush since it was a short time he came down to Earth from Vestroia with Mira, Baron and Keith.

Shun really wasn't around too often and we sorta of split after the big battle with Naga. I honestly don't see why Mira would dump him since he was a perfect guy to hang out with.

"Alice I have... umm... something to tell you," Ace began, startling me a little because the silence was so quiet and peaceful.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, ever since the break up, I feel like your the only one around that understands me and the only one I can talk to. I know we are like really great friends but ever since Shun came along and kind of stole you from me, I've been a little... what's the word? Jealous?"

I stared at him, trying to absorb every word he just said to me. He's jealous that Shun is stealing me away from him? Does he... like me? Wait, what.

"I'm just telling you now since like, we are alone and I couldn't get you away from Shun to say this to you before. I, um, kind of wanted to ask you if you would like to go out sometime?" he asked suddenly.

"Wait ask out like a date?" I sort of asked abruptly.

He nodded.

Oh my gosh, Ace Grit, my best friend slash brother is asked me out... and I really don't have feelings in that way for him. What am I going to do?

"What about Shun?

* * *

><p>Here's another update after a bit over a week of waiting. I don't know if anyone is reading this anymore... Maybe I should delete this then...<p>

I'm also going to make a bonus chapter where you can see from his point of view on the part where Ace joined them until now.

I'll try to update soon!

Spring Break is near so I have plenty of time to write the story.

xoxo,

Qweenelsa


End file.
